


Murder on the Highway

by L_E_HAHA



Category: Major Crimes (TV), The Closer
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-07-05 12:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15863532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_E_HAHA/pseuds/L_E_HAHA
Summary: A team building exercise brings the team closer at a mandatory retreat. Two of them will fall into each other's arms, but which will it be? Throw in some shenanigans, a pair of misplaced socks, and a murder and it's a recipe for a good time!





	1. Chapter 1

A/N - This is my first Closer/Major Crimes fic. While it will have many characters the main pairing will be Shandy. This is set sometime around season 6/7 :) I hope you enjoy reading! All errors are my own

 

 

Murder on the Highway ch 1 

 

 

 

"It's just a team building retreat, y'all. Stop acting like it's the end of the world. Lieutenant, you and Flynn need to get on board, I will not tolerate your behavior today. Is that understood?" 

 

Brenda Leigh rolled her eyes and gave a final huff of acknowledgment to the group standing before her. They'd arrived less than ten minutes prior, and the team was already whining and complaining. In fact, if she was honest, they'd been moaning the last week. Chief Pope had, in no certain terms, made it clear that there was to be no getting out of this one. Brenda Leigh felt she was being punished as well, but wasn't going to allow her division to know that. She stiffened her back and made a wide sweeping motion with her hands, "Now y'all go on and find your sleepin' areas. I don't want it gettin' dark and y'all not knowing where you're supposed to be."

 

"Chief, listen. I am too old to be getting up and down from the hard ground. Besides, those tents aren't big enough for two grown men to sleep comfortably. Flynn snores and I am not in the mood to share my nights with him."

 

"Hey watch it, Provenza! It's no picnic for me either, you know." Andy shot him an angry glance and shook his head before turning back to the Chief. "Chief, it's really not a good idea. Are we being punished for something? I mean, why do we have to bunk like that when you guys get to sleep in a cabin? I mean even Raydor has one of her own."

 

"Now y'all, I can't control where everyone sleeps. Chief Pope booked cabins for the Captain and me and that's just the way it is. No one is being punished for anything, but if y'all don't calm down I may find a reason to here in a minute. Now go find Tao and Sanchez, they are supposed to be with Gabriel in one of the larger tents. Trade places with one of them, I don't know what else to tell you." Brenda Leigh walked away in search of Pope to retain the weekend's itinerary. 

 

####

 

"No offense, Lieutenant but none of us want to bunk with either of you. Besides, we've just gotten this tent set up. Why are you both complaining so much? It's not like you'll be sleeping on the floor. There are cots provided." Gabriel looked between the two and sighed. 

 

"Yea, sirs. I don't think it's as a bad as you both think. I wish we had a cabin, but our tent is pretty sweet." Sanchez shrugged his shoulders and smiled. Tao didn't say a word, just arched his brows in agreement with the other two.

 

"Fine, you three amigos have fun at your little slumber party. I would say enjoy the hair braiding but, you know."

 

"Oh come one sir, don't be like that. If you want to join in I'm sure we can make room and have a pillow fight to make it extra enjoyable for you." Sanchez laughed and ducked before Provenza could smack him with his crossword book.

 

"Gentlemen, I've been looking all over for you."

 

"Oh great, here comes Taylor," Flynn whispered out of the corner of his mouth. 

 

"Seems like you two have been upgraded, and will now be sharing a tent with me. Raydor gets her own cabin, but I get a cot in a three man tent. Tell me what's wrong with this scenario."

 

"Watch out Commander, Provenza here will talk your ear off." Flynn shook his head and walked off with the other two. 

 

"I don't know which one of them has it worse." Tao looked toward Sanchez and Gabriel and nodded toward the mess hall. "Come on, they said food was served at 5."

 

"I wouldn't want to be with any of them. That would be a living nightmare. I'm hungry, let's go Sanchez." The three men walked off, laughing and joking about the other's misfortune. 

 

####

 

"Sorry I'm late ma'am. I didn't get your message until about an hour ago. Someone forgot to tell me." Buzz looked toward Andy and Provenza giving them each the evil eye in turn.

 

"That's okay Buzz. At least you're here now. You can bunk with the other boys. I'm sure there's plenty of room. Right Lieutenant?" Brenda Leigh fixed her gaze on Provenza and he shrugged in response.

 

"Well, Chief. I mean. I don't think we could put out Commander Taylor like that. I mean after all he's the high ranking officer and we've already moved in on his space. We should really check with him."

 

"Provenza's right, Chief. I don't think it's right for us to step on Taylor's toes when he should really be the one making the call here." Flynn looked toward the others and gave a sly smirk. 

 

"Oh you two. Always trying to cause problems."

 

"Chief, we have an extra cot in our tent. Buzz is more than welcome to it. I doubt the others will mind." Tao smiled weakly and raised his hands in question. 

 

"Yea what's one more for your slumba party, aye Tao." Flynn shifted the toothpick in his mouth and began to laugh, his partner joining in.

 

"Sirs, I think you're jealous. Although the offer still stands if you want us to braid your hair. Just make sure you wear the pretty pajamas so it's not awkward. Buzz, we'll show you where the tent is."

 

"Very funny, Sanchez. You're lucky I'm in a playful mood today and we aren't in the office."

 

"Oh, I'm shaking sir."

 

"You boys cut it out. Cap'n Raydor's coming and I don't need y'all acting up in front of her."

 

"Why not Chief, she already knows what we're made of." 

 

"Yes, Lieutenant Flynn. That's what I'm afraid of."

 

"Good afternoon, Chief. Gentleman," Sharon nodded toward the small group. She stood at the perimeter of the room and waited for Brenda Leigh to step closer.

 

"Cap'n Raydor, I wondered when we'd be seeing you on this trip."

 

"Yes, well Chief Pope and I have been discussing a few things. Needed to make sure we were all on the same page."

 

"Same page? Will you be running some of the activities then Cap'n Raydor?" She eyed the woman closely, not trusting her as usual.

 

"Well, yes. I suppose you could say I will be. And while we're here, please call me Sharon. This weekend is supposed to be about getting to know one another and interacting on a more personal level."

 

"Well I'll certainly consider it Cap'n Raydor." Brenda's voice dripping with extra sugar and a wider than usual smile plastered across her face.

 

"Yes, well. I'll be seeing you all at the campfire tonight for our first official team building exercise." Sharon smiled coyly and walked away form the group toward her cabin.

 

"That was awkward," Sanchez whispered toward the men in close proximity to him.

 

"Tell me about it." Buzz watched as the Chief stood with her hand on hip, obviously grousing to herself about the Captain.

 

"I can't wait to see the Chief and Raydor calling each other by their first names. This weekend might turn out to be fun after all." Flynn chuckled under his breath. Provenza poked him in the side and nodded toward the Chief who was walking back toward them.

 

"Oh that woman!" 

 

"Chief is everything okay?"

 

"Oh, Gabriel yes, yes, I'm fine." She stood shaking her head and huffing. She began digging through her purse for any signs of chocolate. Gabriel pulled a chocolate bar from his jacket pocket and handed it to her.

 

"Here ya go, I brought an extra just in case." She peeled the wrapper back and took a large bite before turning to look them each in the eye.

 

"The nerve of that woman! Wanting us all to call each other by our first names. Boys, I mean it. And I'm talking about each of ya now, y'all better be on your best behaviors. She's taking notes, you can bet on that, and Pope's letting her run things. What has he gotten us into? Oh thank you for this Gabriel." She lifted the bar to her mouth and took another bite. It was beginning to melt and drip over her fingers; she lifted them to her mouth and licked each one in turn.

 

The men looked the other way, acting as though they weren't embarrassed by her childish antics. "Not for nothing, Chief, but maybe we're overreacting here. I think maybe you're giving her too much credit. I'm sure this was all Pope's idea."

 

"Lieutenant, it is Chief Pope please. I know it's his idea but, oh that woman!"

 

Provenza looked sheepishly at her, and made a face toward the other men warning them to keep their mouths shut. He wasn't one to side with Captain Raydor, but this certainly wasn't an argument any of them would win.

 

"Maybe you should rest before we start the activities tonight, Chief. Going into this with a refreshed mind might help. And besides, when are you going to get the time to just lay around and relax without an investigation or suspects looming over your head?"

 

"Gabriel's right, now is the perfect time and who knows when you'll get the opportunity again ma'am. A little relaxation never hurt anyone."

 

"Yes thank you Detective Tao, Gabriel. Y'all are right. I don't need to be tired and cranky especially in front of Pope. Uh, Chief Pope. I'll lay down. I'll see you boys in a little bit. And try to stay out of trouble." She turned and walked away, her hands flying wildly about her.

 

"Imagine her not being cranky in front of Pope. Look at her, she's obviously still talking to herself." Flynn laughed and got up from the table. "I'm going in search of something interesting to do, this trip sucks so far."

 

"Well don't get into any trouble, because I am not in the mood to bail you out. If you need help though, I'd be willing to send Taylor."

 

"Just the thought of that alone will keep me clean." Andy walked off toward the treeline.

 

"Well they didn't say we couldn't drink. Anyone want to play some cards and throw back some beers? We've got stuff in our tent."

 

"I'm in, but one of you is sitting on the floor. I'm too old to not have one of the cots."

 

"Don't worry sir, none of us wants to lift you off the floor later. You can take mine." Julio walked ahead to miss the crossword puzzle again. The small group, minus Andy, made their way toward the tents for an early evening of gambling fun.

 

####

 

Andy had been walking for a good twenty minutes when he came to the edge of a small lake. The sound of someone splashing had caught his attention and he was searching for the source. A head of auburn locks surfaced and, before the emerald eyes could emerge, he hopped behind a tree to watch her unnoticed. There was only one person he knew that had hair so red and vibrant, and he didn't want her thinking he'd searched her out. They'd had an odd energy between them since he'd been stabbed, and he'd been trying his best to avoid being in her presence alone ever since.

 

Sharon swam to the lake's edge, lifting her head above the water. There was nothing she liked more than a refreshing swim. She had planned to swim in the pool near the cabins, but the short talk with Brenda Leigh had set her on edge. That woman and her too-saccharin voice always made her feel that way lately, so she had decided a walk in the woods would do her some good. Not only would it alleviate the stress from her encounter, but the refreshing water would take her mind off other things as well. She'd been walking about 20 minutes or so when she'd come upon the clear waters and decided to leave caution to the wind and jump in. She'd seen Andy Flynn eyeing her while she spoke to the Chief and all sorts of thoughts had begun running through her mind. They had never been close, in fact many times he'd been nearly combative with her during their dealings on joint cases. Every time she'd had to investigate him, both he and his partner had made the investigation more difficult by refusing to answer questions or sending her on wild goose chases. Not long back, things had taken an interesting turn when the Lieutenant had been stabbed by an unknown assailant and discharged his weapon in return. She had been the first person he had reached out to, and for months a small amount of curiosity had loomed in the back of her mind as to why he'd contacted her. He'd had an excuse, but none of it really made sense. She'd also found herself more concerned for him than she'd been in the past.

 

Sharon dunked her head underwater to clear her mind. Why in the world had she chosen now of all times to think about those chocolate rimmed caramel eyes. She grunted in frustration and swam the breast stroke, willing him out of her mind. Andy watched as she swam with a determination on her face he'd seen many times during their encounters. He briefly wondered what was running through her mind as she raced back and forth in the water, her strokes causing the water to lap against the shoreline. When she rose from the water next, he noticed time slowed and it felt as though he was watching a mermaid emerge from the depths of the sea. Her long locks fell behind her in a majestic display as the water dripped in slow motion around her. He had to clear his throat and take a few deep breaths. This woman who was the bane of his and every person in his divisions existence was making him have second thoughts. She paddled herself to the water's edge to push farther up and out of the water. His jaw dropped as he took in her form. She was lithe and willowy in a cobalt blue swimsuit.

 

He felt himself react, his breath coming in shallow respirations, and his pulse racing erratically as she lifted her arms up to grab her hair in hand. She began to ring it out and he shook his head in astonishment. He dated women much younger than him, their bodies showing little to no signs of ageing. He chose them for that reason; he didn't date or even look at women his age since he was in denial himself about his own age. He didn't need a woman he was dating to remind him of it. Not that Sharon was exactly his age or, as he realized now, looked anywhere near his age. Sure he'd noticed her legs, he'd have to be blind not to see those things. They were the sexiest legs he'd ever seen, but he'd never gone any further to think about her, at least not that he'd admit to himself. But now he couldn't stop staring- she was gorgeous and he was mesmerized. He laughed to himself trying to think what Provenza would say if he were there.

 

He was snapped out of his daydreaming when he heard the leaves around him rustle. She had walked closer to his hiding spot to retrieve her clothing hung over a nearby branch. She had begun sliding her arms in the shirt when he decided to slip away as quietly as he could without being detected. The crackling of a branch underfoot and the rustling of underbrush caused Sharon to pause. She clutched her clothing to her chest, trying desperately to cover herself lest someone had been spying on her. She caught the glimpse of a silver head running between trees in the distance just before it was completely out of sight. She hummed to herself and finished dressing.

 

"Well, I hope he enjoyed the show." She smiled to herself and began walking back toward the others, humming one of her favorite tunes to keep her mind preoccupied.

 

####

 

The tent flap was pushed aside and a panting Flynn appeared in the entryway. "What the hell, Flynn? You're sweating like someone's been chasing ya. What's gotten into you?"

 

"Sorry guys. I, uh, went for a walk. Damn snake jumped out at me on the way back and it gave me bit of a scare."

 

"Yea, yea whatever. You want to play or what? We've got about 30 minutes to kill before we all hold hands and sing Kum Ba Yah around the campfire." Provenza eyed his partner as he was dealt into the game. He knew when Flynn was lying, and he was definitely telling a whopper right then. He'd wait until later and yank the truth out of him no matter what it took.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

It’s been awhile since I posted the first chapter of this story, but I want to say thank you to everyone that has inquired about it and encouraged me to continue. I have always planned to go forward with it, but sometimes life gets in the way. Let me know what you think, and thank you again for sticking around :) 

  
  


Murder on the Highway ch 2

 

"Shh, here comes the Chief. Somebody wake the Lieutenant up."

 

"I told you guys you shouldn't have had so much to drink. I'm not taking the blame for this one."

 

"Fine Buzz, nobody asked you to anyway. Tao, help me prop him against the back of that stump." Julio put his hands under one of the Lieutenant's arms and motioned for Tao to do the same.

 

"I don't know guys, I don't see how you're going to be able to hide this from any of them. Especially Raydor and Pope. Those two are like hawks, and it's not like we're on anyone's good side right now. I'm sitting over here so they don't mark me guilty by association."

 

"Good idea sir, I'm with you." Buzz sat on the ground beside Gabriel with his arms crossed over his chest in a defiant stance.

 

"You two are being paranoid. No one will notice a thing."

 

"They have may have a point, Julio. He is snoring pretty loudly."

 

"Yea, another good reason why I'm glad we didn't switch places with him. Let Taylor and Flynn put up with that. Come on Tao, we've gotta stick together."

 

"What do I have to put up with? Hey, why is Provenza slumped over on the ground. I could hear him snoring all the way over there. Sanchez, what'd you guys do?" Andy walked up behind them and stared at each face in the circle, giving his best intimidating stare.

 

"Why are you asking me, Sir? I'm innocent in all this." Gabriel’s eyebrows raised high, he pursed his mouth into a sour position, and shook his head.

 

"Yea right. They had too much to drink, sir. And now we are sitting over here so we don't feel the Chief's wrath based solely on proximity." Buzz cocked his brows and scooted a little farther away.

 

"Yea Buzz, I don't think it works like that. I mean, you've met the Chief, right? You were guilty long before any of this even started. Move over Gabriel so I can sit down, too. And you two better wake him up, the bosses are on their way over."

 

"Sir, sir, you have to wake up now."

 

"Stop pushing me, Sanchez. And back up, I can smell the booze from your breath and it reeks."

 

"Sorry sir, but that's probably yourself you're smelling."

 

"Wiseguy."

 

Tao and Sanchez laughed amongst themselves at Provenza's ire, while the others just rolled their eyes and tried to shrink further back from the group.

 

"Gentlemen, good to see you all. Thank you for being on time." Pope nodded his head at each of them then turned to Brenda Leigh. "And where is Captain Raydor? She's supposed to be driving this train."

 

"I'm here, Chief. Sorry, I lost track of time on my walk." Sharon's eyes scanned the group and landed on Andy. His face turned and his eyes averted her stare, knowing full well she'd be able to read them if he acquiesced. Clearing her throat, she addressed the group before her. "Thank you everyone for being on time. I want to go around the circle, state your name and one piece of information that is unknown about you. I saw that eye-roll, Lieutenant. I know this seems a little campy, but this is what we are here for this weekend." Turning to Brenda Leigh, Sharon continued, "Would you like to start us off? And don't forget we are using first names here." She smiled coolly in return to the look she received.

 

She cleared her throat, willing away the sarcastic comment she so desperately wanted to hurl at the Captain. "I'm Brenda Leigh, and I like to knit in my spare time. Although, lately I seem to fill that with other trivial activities." She caught Will's threatening stare and let out one of her girlish giggles to cover her snark.

 

Tao sat up a little straighter when he noticed everyone staring at him, waiting for his statement. "Um, I'm Mike Tao and I was in medical school before I joined the police department."

 

"Trust me, Tao we are aware. The Captain said something we didn't know."

 

Mike blushed faintly in the firelight and stared quizzically at Provenza. "You didn't all know that, did you?" Every head shook in the positive and he threw his hands up in defeat. " Okay, okay. Let's see, I like to build model cars with my sons."

 

"Oh Lieutenant- I mean, Mike- that is just wonderful. I'd love to see one some time."

 

"Sure Chief, uh Brenda Leigh," he gave a nervous chuckle and ran his head over his scalp. "That's hard to get use to, sorry."

 

"Tell me about it. If any of you call me anything other than Sir, Lieutenant, or Provenza this weekend, I'm writing you up."

 

"You can't sir, you have no authority here in the woods." Julio's eyes crinkled with laughter as he baited the man next to him.

 

"Don't push it Sanchez. I'll make a note and when we get back, there will be hell to pay."

 

"Oh, you've got me shaking again, Sir." His laughter became louder and all eyes quickly flew to his face.

 

"That's enough now, boys. What did I tell y'all earlier, hmm? Detective, have you two been drinking? It smells awfully strong from where I'm sitting." The sarcasm in Brenda Leigh's voice had faded and was now bordering on threatening.

 

"That's the fire you're smelling, nothing to be worried about." Provenza glared at Sanchez, sending warning signs like lasers with his eyes. "Now something about me none of you know. I don't like talking about myself." He crossed his arms over his chest and glared steely-eyed, daring anyone to make him say a personal fact. He caught the eye of Chief Pope and shuddered. He elbowed Julio to get him to speak before someone else said a word.

 

"I'm Julio, as you all know. I like to play pick up games of basketball and baseball with the neighborhood kids. I like to think it keeps them out of trouble." He beamed brightly and settled back down against the stump behind him.

 

"That's very nice of you, Julio. We need more people like that looking out for the younger generation."

 

"Thank you, Captain. They just want to be kids, ya know. It's hard living in gang territory. That innocence gets taken away far too soon."

 

The air around the fire sparked with a nervous energy as they reflected on that last statement. When the spell broke, a thick accented voice began to speak. "Okay guys, you know I'm Andy. I've put together about 500 giant puzzles over the last several years. When I feel a little antsy or worked up from a case, I work on a puzzle. It helps me relax the way alcohol use to."

 

"What are you, an old cat lady?"

 

"Knock it off, Provenza, before I tell some of your secrets." Provenza growled from deep within his chest, but let it settle, not wanting his partner to reveal anything too damaging. Lord knew he and Andy had been into a lot together. He made the motion of zipping his lips and throwing away the key. Several of the men discreetly laughed, intent on not drawing attention to themselves lest Provenza take aim at them next.

 

Gabriel sat up straighter and looked toward each pair of eyes illuminated in the shadows of the firelight. "Well, as some of you know, my name is David. I don't have much to tell in the way of personal business since we've always been taught to keep our professional lives separate from the personal."

 

"Oh yeah, tell that to Daniels. We've all heard that story, amirite?" The men's eyes darted back and forth trying to avoid anymore wrath from the Chief until a deep rumble erupted forth from the culprit. He found himself losing control until a single word rang through the night air.

 

"Andy." Sharon was wearing her Darth face, and he knew she meant business.

 

"Sorry about that, Captain," he mumbled under his breath, not wanting to look a fool he felt in front of her.

 

Gabriel cast daggers with his eyes at the man beside him before continuing. "Fine. Two years ago, I went to a Halloween party dressed as E.T. It was my favorite movie as a kid. Satisfied, Andy?" He punctuated the last word with force, letting his irritation be known.

 

"Makes sense, I guess. Explains a lot, really. Eh, Sanchez?" The two began giggling and Provenza boomed over them.

 

"You two are ridiculous. Who cares if he's a grown man and wants to dress like some little alien kid. There's plenty other things to rag on him about, and it's just stuff that happened today." The three men continued their teasing and ribbing until four pairs of eyes rolled and looked in their directions.

 

"Gentleman, I believe we've gotten a bit off course. May I suggest we get on with things. I personally don't want to be out here all night. The fire in my cabin is calling my name and I don't feel like getting bitten up by the bugs flying around." Chief Pope swatted at his arm and the three clowns gave him a mock salute in reply. He squinted his eyes and turned to Gabriel. "Well done David, I hear it's a good thing to keep in touch with your childish side from time to time. Now Buzz, I believe you need to have a go so we can move along to the next portion of this evening."

 

"Uh, yes Sir. Well, I don't have to tell you all my name since you've each known it since our first meeting, but I am Buzz. I always wanted to be a detective. Every year for my birthday, my friends put on a murder mystery night and I get to play detective. It's silly, but it's better than nothing I suppose."

 

"Yes, well maybe someday Buzz. I hear dreams can come true, not for me per se, but I've heard they do." Everyone looked at Taylor and silently prayed he'd hurry up. No one was paying much attention until his voice became exuberant. "My name is Russell. My wife and I like to go to the theater. We recently saw a production of "Death of a Miner" and the female lead was phenomenal."

 

"Okay, well very good Russell. That's certainly a noble endeavor. Well I believe most of you have heard Brenda Leigh call me by first name enough that you should each know it by now, but for the sake of brevity my name is Will. I like to eat dessert, but sadly for the last few months I've been holding back on the sweets. It is not going well, in case of any wondered. Now Captain Raydor, I believe that just leaves you."

 

Provenza rolled his eyes at Andy and made a nod like 'Get a load of this guy' attitude. Andy smirked back and rolled his eyes in return.

 

"Yes, well thank you, Will. Thank you for all the interesting tidbits about yourselves. I am Sharon, and I collect various tea mugs and swim in my free time." She looked toward Andy, and he felt his face flush. He said a silent thanks that the fire's glow hid most of it from the others. "As the weekend moves forward, the goal is to share more and more about ourselves. It's just another way of bonding more tightly and opening ourselves to trust the team as a whole more and more. Now if everyone would stand up and move a little further from the fire we will be doing a small exercise before we call it a night. I hear there may be some rain later, and I'd hate for any of you to melt." She smiled and shooed her arms in big sweeping waves to encourage her instructions.

 

"Help me up Julio, and no funny tricks either."

 

"I wouldn't dream of it sir. Hey Mike, you might want to give me a hand. Wouldn't want him to break a hip or anything." 

 

"I said watch it, Julio. I wasn't joking about writing you up."

 

"Oh don't worry, I was only teasing, Sir. Besides, I wouldn't want you to miss the Kum Bah Yah portion of the night. I'm pretty sure this is where we all hold hands and sway back and forth like they do at summer camp."

 

"Boys, y'all settle down now. Lieutenant, you alright over there? Good. Now, I'm sure Sharon would have us all singin' and holdin' hands. Wouldn’t ya, Sharon?" Brenda Leigh's voice raised an octave and dripped with sugary sweetness. She wanted to get back to the cabin so she could call Fritzi and complain about her weekend so far.

 

"No, Brenda Leigh. We are going to be doing what is called 'trust falls' with each other. We will each have a partner and take turns falling back into the other’s waiting arms. You have to have confidence that the other person will not only catch you, but will keep you safe to not allow a fall."

 

"No one is putting their hands around my waist, or under my arms, or touching me in general." Provenza swayed a little before putting his hand on his forehead. He was beginning to regret playing cards earlier.

 

"Just pretend it's one of your usual Friday night hot dates and you'll be fine. Besides, don't you usually play this game with them every week anyway, Provenza? I mean you are kinda getting up there, I'd think you fall a lot at that age."

 

"Watch it, Flynn. I might just let you fall on your ass you keep that up."

 

"Hold on, you two. I've got a fair way of deciding who will be holding who around the waist, as the Lieutenant puts it. By the way, let's try not to let anyone fall on their backsides please. This is a team building exercise, not a 'let's see who can go to the hospital first' kind of thing." Sharon tried to hold back the glare she desperately wanted to aim at the two. She shook her head silently and wondered how two grown men could be so childish sometimes. She produced a small bag with pieces of paper tucked inside. She held it up for all to see before slowly walking around the small circle. "Everyone take a piece of paper. On it you will find a number written on it. The person with the corresponding number will be your partner over the next two days, including tonight for each activity.”

 

When she came back to her original starting position, she reached inside and extracted the last piece of paper. It had the number three written on it. She held it up and looked around to see who had the matching number. Provenza snorted when he saw it was Andy sheepishly holding his copy of the number three up as well. "Way to go, big guy. You deserve it." He taunted Andy with the imitation of flying a broom behind Sharon's back. Brenda Leigh tapped him on the shoulder and shook her head. Her eyes were wide and frantic, and she was shaking her head no as Sharon turned toward them.

 

"Does everyone have your partner? If so, go ahead and get into position: one person with their back facing the other’s front, and that person with their hands out ready to catch the other. Be sure to work together, and take turns."

 

Slowly the others began pairing up as Sharon walked toward Andy. Buzz and Brenda Leigh stepped off to one side and got into formation. While Julio and Russell moved to another side, they were joined by Mike and David, who chose to stand a little too close for Russell's comfort. "No offense, but you may want to step over that way some. I'd like to keep my hide out of the fire tonight, and my whole self off the ground."

 

"Oh, sure thing Russell," David answered snarkily before scooting over several paces. Mike just shrugged his shoulders and offered himself to be the first to fall.

 

Provenza and Will stared each other down a moment, neither wanting to make the first move. Finally Will broke the silence, "Listen, I don't want to do it anymore than you do, but you know if we don't she's gonna be over here giving us a lecture. So just fall backwards and I promise to catch you. Besides, no offence but you do reek of liquor and I'm pretty sure you wouldn't be easy to pick up off the ground. By the way, I hope you saved some of that because I have a feeling that by the end of the day tomorrow I'm gonna need to take several swigs."

 

"End of day? I'll be lucky to last past breakfast. Fine, let's get this over with."

 

Sharon smiled at Andy. "Would you like to fall first?"

 

"I don't think you could handle me, Sharon."

 

"Give it a try, you never know what someone's made of, Lieutenant." She smirked and raised her eyes over her glasses to give him a sultry eye smirk.

 

Andy fell easily into her arms. He popped up quickly, feeling nervous at her touch. There was laughter and grunting all around them as each team took turns falling into one another. He turned to face her and offer his arms in reply. Sharon took a deep breath and contemplated trusting her "partner" before allowing herself to fall. This had always been her least favorite exercise in these types of situations, and this time was no different. She appeared calm and cool on the inside, but the reality was that she didn't have a very good relationship with anyone from Major Crimes. In fact, she didn't have good standards with anyone outside of Professional Standards, and she wasn't too confident that anyone there wouldn't just let her fall on her backside while the rest of them stood around laughing.

 

She released her breath, determined to let her guard down, when a series of events transpired in a matter of seconds. A violent shaking of thunder pierced the air, and vibrant streaks of lightning cast a web of purples and red across the sky. The heavens opened and a torrential onslaught of rain wreaked havoc on all those below. Russell slipped from Julio's arms and slammed to the ground. The men around him began laughing and sliding in the mud. Brenda Leigh was fretting over her beloved black bag as she ran toward her cabin, and Sharon fell backwards. Andy wasn't expecting her in all the chaos, and he nearly dropped her. At the last second he reached back out and caught her firmly about the chest.

 

"Careful there, Lieutenant."

 

He leaned in closer and whispered, "It's Andy, Sharon. Just Andy."

 

She righted herself, flustered at his breath on her ear, and scrambled to pick up her belongings. The wet cacophony had begun to create a bit of a problem. The group had begun to disperse in different directions, the night's activities brought to a screeching halt. Sharon looked toward Andy one last time, wondering once again at his intentions, before bending down to retrieve her towel from her earlier dip in the lake. She tried collecting herself but nearly slipped on the mud puddle forming near the fire pit instead. Her shoes felt like skis underfoot sliding over a snowy pass. Her arms began to flail, and just as she was sinking lower to the ground, a strong pair of hands grabbed her around the waist and hauled her upright again.

 

"We've got to get you out of this storm before you have a bigger problem than just some wet clothing." Andy's voiced echoed in her ears as they ran across the open field towards her cabin. They stumbled up the steps as another threatening boom of thunder rocked the ground below them. Her hands shaky from the tumultuous trek toward her safe haven, Sharon pushed the door open and pulled Andy inside with her.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you as always for the reviews and messages regarding the story. I hope this longer chapter makes up for the wait :) Thanks for sticking around! I hope you enjoy

  
  
  


Murder on the Highway chapter 3

 

Sharon flipped on the light switch near the door as she walked into the small cabin. The dim bulb cast dark shadows across their faces, illuminating the questioning look on Andy's visage.  He stared at Sharon, an embarrassed look of arousal as she began to strip off her wet clothing. Sharp crimson patches appeared across his cheeks as he abruptly turned to face the door, not wanting her to think him a voyeur once again.

 

"Shy, are we Lieutenant?" Sharon chuckled as she moved farther into the tiny space. "I didn't take you for someone who would be so easily embarrassed."

 

"Hey, I'm just trying to be a decent guy here. But if you don't care then hey, I'll look." He whipped around as she was lowering the straps of her swimsuit and entering the bathroom before her. She turned to look over her shoulder, affecting a come hither stare before vanishing within and closing the door behind her. "Tease," Andy mumbled under his breath. He felt flustered and trapped with someone that made his blood boil and his skin tingle at the same time. He needed to get out of there before he did something he'd regret, or enjoy. He wasn't sure which of those options worried him more. He looked out the window, a bolt of lightning striking the garbage cans in the distance as he did so. He jumped back as the blaze sent crimson sparks into the air. Retracing Sharon's earlier steps, he bent down to pick up her sopping clothes and carry them to the fireplace. He might be uncomfortable touching the wicked witch's garments, but he was secretly thrilled to be ensconced in a warm place rather than being in a leaky tent with Provenza and Taylor.

 

Andy shivered as he thought of all the possibilities, then knelt down to gather the appropriate items needed to strike a fire. The glowing coals were roaring to life as he heard the telltale sounds of a door opening. He peeked behind him to see a freshly bathed Sharon emerge. She was enveloping her slender frame in a soft pink robe. The smell of lavender wafted toward him, and Andy paused a moment to enjoy the intimate atmosphere he found himself wrapped in. His eyes had begun to glaze over and the heat began to fill his extremities as he scanned her body. He reached her eyes and found a quizzical look staring back. He coughed, clearing his throat, and whirled toward the fire once more. "Get it together man. This is Raydor we're talking about here," his mind gently berated himself.

 

"Thank you for starting the fire. I really appreciate it," he heard her smooth voice whispering behind him. Her hand landed upon his shoulder, and he jumped at the contact. "Are you okay, Andy? You seem a bit nervous. The storm is getting serious out there, in fact I thought I heard a loud crash while I was changing."

 

He stood before her, trying desperately to avoid her gaze. The piercing green eyes were a bit much for him to handle. He thought back to several weekends before when he'd been in the presence of a much younger woman and tried to remember if he'd been affected the way he was now. The answer was a resounding no, and that made his head spin. He kept reminding himself this was Captain Raydor. No one liked her, especially his partner, and there was no way he could explain something like a dalliance away to Provenza. Sharon watched as Andy's eyes darted back and forth. A grin formed on her lips as she determined he had been warring within himself over the last few minutes as to whether or not she was after something more. She didn't necessarily like teasing men, but she found herself unable to hold back. Sensing he wasn't going to answer her, she stepped forward and placed her hand on his chest. Pulling slightly on his tie, she leaned in and lowered her voice to a sultry octave. 

 

"We should really get you out of these wet clothes, Lieutenant. Wouldn't want you catching pneumonia." Her fingers snaked around the knot in the tie and deftly loosened it before allowing it to fall to the floor in a small silky pile. She ran her hands up and down his chest before fumbling clumsily with the buttons. She glared at Andy intently, daring him to make a move. She giggled wildly when his breath hitched and sped up as she moved lower and lower down his broad chest. His large hand wrapped around her nimble fingers and brought them to a standstill.

 

"I think I've got it from here. Thanks." He watched as she backed up, her eyes never leaving his.

 

"I'm sorry, Andy, I couldn't resist. You're easier to rile up than I anticipated." She smiled before walking toward the small kitchen area where she filled a kettle with water. She turned on the gas stove and placed it on the burner. "You really should get out of those clothes. We can hang them next to mine so they can dry if you'd like." Her eyebrows shot into her hairline when she saw he was standing before her in nothing more than an undershirt and boxers. "Oh, um, well. I suppose I should find you something to wear." She was visibly flustered and it was his turn now to take delight in her discomfort.

 

"So you can dish it out, but you can't take it huh, Captain." He was feeling more like his old self now that he'd witnessed her shyness. He chuckled deep in his throat as he shrugged his shoulders at her. "I can just wear this, I'm sure it'll dry soon." He waved his hands over his lower body, drawing attention to the parts sticking precariously to his skin. He saw her avert her eyes and a blush akin to his own rise along her neck. He straightened himself and faced the fire when he realized what his gesture had implied. He was feeling self-conscious and a tad embarrassed when he felt her near his side. She'd slid the robe off and was holding it out to him.

 

"I'm afraid I have nothing else that would fit you, but as long as you don't mind the color you are more than welcome to wear this so all your clothing will dry. Don't forget to remove your socks either. I can't imagine it's a good thing to sit around in wet socks, especially when the heat could dry them in no time flat." The fire danced, echoing in her eyes as he reached out to accept the delicate material. She stood before him in nothing more than a sheer nightgown and he wondered once more what he'd gotten himself into. "I promise I won't peek, but please put this on and take those things off. You are clearly soaked to the bone." The kettle began to whistle, it's ascending shriek sending them both into action. Sharon raced to the stove and removed the offending perpetrator while Andy shucked the last of his clothing.

 

"I don't mind pink, it's a good color on you. I mean, it washes me out, but I think I'll be okay for tonight." He shook his head in dismay at the dumb things he was saying, still the feel of the satin against his skin was shockingly welcoming and inviting. He hung their clothing over a drying rack located near the fireplace before situating himself on the small sofa. He tried in vain to find a decent position that didn't show more than either of them bargained for.

 

"Here, take this and get warm," Sharon placed a mug of hot tea in his hands and a blanket from the bed over his lap. He smiled and accepted the offer of both graciously. "I didn't know how you liked it, so I made it the same as I do mine. One sugar and two creams; I hope it's to your liking." She sat beside him, another blanket wrapped around her shoulders. 

 

He took a rather large sip and allowed it to swirl around his mouth before slowly savoring the feel of it down his throat. "It's delicious, thank you. I'm not normally one to drink tea, but this is good." He closed his eyes as he took another smaller swallow.

 

"It's a special blend actually. I'm a bit of a tea snob you could say." She smiled when Andy's eyes opened and he shot her a side glance. "It's okay, Andy, I'm well aware you all think I'm a snob in general. It comes with the job, I suppose." She relished the warm liquid on her tongue as the silence loomed between them. The only sounds were the crackling of embers and the slamming of rain against windows and the tin roof overhead. "These are my favorite types of nights," she hummed contentedly.

 

"Being stuck in the woods with your next victim?" Andy shifted nervously, unsure as to whether or not his joke had been received in the way it had been intended or not. Sharon sat precariously close with her arm hovering over his. A dark shadow crowded her features as she spoke in a deep tone.

 

"Are you scared, Lieutenant?" 

 

A shiver raced up Andy's spine, her breath sweet and warm blowing along his ear. He wasn't positive as to whether he was nervous or turned on or both. She burst out into raucous laughter, and moved back to the opposite end of the couch. "I'm teasing you, Andy. Lighten up, I don't need you passing out on me from lack of breathing, geez. I'm not the witch you all think I am, okay. I'm just a regular person, like you."

 

"Gee, you think I'm a regular person? I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult. Not many people call me normal, Captain. I mean Sharon. I'm sorry, I'm not used to spending time with a woman in this way. I'm not really sure how to act." 

 

"Clothed, you mean? Just act like you always do towards me. I believe it's with an air of indifference if I'm not mistaken, or perhaps I should say a sliver of hostility. Either way, just relax please. I have a feeling this may be a long night, going by the sounds of that storm." She looked him over, a serious expression on her face. He surmised that she wasn't being spiteful, or teasing, just matter of fact.

 

"Hey listen, I'm sorry about that, okay. I guess I just get caught up in it, ya know. Like you guys over there just aren't the favorites around the office. I mean we only see you when we've done something bad, and here lately it seems like that's all we can do. It's kinda hard to see you as anything other than the person with a file on me, ya know."  Lightning lit up the sky and flashed through the room, casting a neon purple glow over everything. The light bulb flickered several times before going dark; the fire the only source of illumination left. "Glad I'm not in the tent, Provenza's gonna be pissed if his heater went out. Kind of funny he's stuck with Taylor of all people, too. I'll never hear the end of it either."

 

Sharon placed her empty mug on the wooden coffee table in front of the sofa. A gush of wind swept through the chimney, causing the flames to dance precariously close to the grate positioned in front of the opening. She watched in wonder, thankful that the sudden switch in atmosphere changed so abruptly. The moment had become too intimate with the extinguishing of the light, and for some reason she'd found herself uncomfortable. "Sharon, you okay?" Her back stiffened at his touch and questioning tone of voice.

 

"Sorry, I was intoxicated by the fire. So are you and Provenza as close as you appear to be? You had a slight edge when you were speaking of him just then."

 

"Yea, he's a good guy. I mean, don't tell him I said it or anything, but sometimes he can be a real tool. I think he gets away from himself, and he tends to take it out on those around him. I mean he's been with the department a long time. I think he needs to retire, but he's got too many ex-wives and kids to pay off before that'll ever happen. We go out a lot when we're off the clock, but sometimes I think we just do it because we're getting old and need something to do. Geez, I can't believe I just admitted that to you. That was embarrassing."

 

"You aren't old, Andy."

 

"Yeah, I mean I can run down some of those dirt bags better than those younger guys can." Andy puffed out his chest and they both broke into laughter. He realized it'd been awhile since he'd just relaxed and enjoyed the presence of a woman's company for anything more than sex. "I haven't seen you cozying up to anyone at the office. Don't you have any friends?"

 

She snickered coyly before answering, "Yes, Andy, I have friends. Don't worry, I know you didn't mean it in that way. I have found it easier not to mix business with pleasure, and if I do I've realized it's best to act as though it's not really happening. I've seen far too many problems among people that come through my office when they've chosen to mingle with fellow officers in a way that is inappropriate. Take for instance Gabriel and Detective Daniels, you wouldn't have suspected they would end up at each other's throats with Daniels transferring out, would you? I called it within days of finding out," she smiled innocently in his direction.

 

"You knew about that? I guess it's kind of hard to keep it quiet when the news of their shouting match in the parking garage was making the rounds a couple weeks ago. I never knew what either of them saw in the other, but I guess sometimes it just happens. So you mean to tell me that you've never dated anyone in the department?"

 

Sharon narrowed her eyes, gathered her resolve, and answered in her standard reply. "I am married, Andy, or did you forget that?"

 

"I don't forget anything, Sharon. I also didn't forget that good ol' boy Jack Raydor was bragging about six months back the fact that he was finally rid of the old ball and chain, and that he'd divorced you."

 

Sharon moved off the couch in a flurry and gathered both their mugs. She stomped toward the stove and slammed them a bit too forcefully on the counter. Filling the kettle with water, she huffed and puffed several times trying to calm her nerves. Andy came up behind her and placed his hand on her lower back. "Listen, Sharon I'm really sorry. I guess I keep saying all the wrong things here."

 

"Why did you follow me into the woods earlier?" He was taken aback by her abrupt change of topic. He took a step away and dropped his hand to his side. He breathed in deeply before shaking his head and hanging it in shame. "There's no denying it, I saw you. Please don't feel ashamed, I just want to know. I'm not angry if that helps." She laced her fingers in the opening of the robe's fabric and ran them along the hair that was peeking out from behind it. "Andy," she prodded him.

 

"I didn't follow you, Sharon. I found that lake by accident, and when I noticed someone was emerging from the water, I hid behind the tree. I really don't know why I reacted that way, but when I realized it was you, I figured it was better to hide than have you think I was spying on you. I realize now that it came off a little creepy, sorry about that." He gulped when she splayed her hand across his chest, bypassing the robe completely. Her only reaction to the quickening pace of his heart was a knowing crooked grin and a slow teasing of his skin with hers.

 

"Jack didn't divorce me. I divorced him, but haven't told anyone. I knew he'd probably take credit for ending that joke of a marriage, but I assumed he would have the decency to not spread it around the place I work." She jerked her hand back as the whistle blew and retreated to fill the waiting mugs. He could have sworn he heard her whisper under her breath, "Asshole." Andy made his way to the bathroom, determined to give them each a moment of privacy, as he felt the air in the cabin was tinged with tension. When he exited, he found her awaiting his return on the couch. Sharon's feet were tucked under her legs which were sitting cozily underneath her. She'd gathered the blanket about her shoulders once more and covered her midsection with a pillow. Andy smiled at the woman before him, now a very different version than the one he worked with from time to time in Major Crimes.

 

He sat down beside her, their knees brushing, and reached for the mug before him. They both began to speak at the same time, and he acquiesced, virtually giving her the floor to speak first, nodding his head and sipping the warm amber liquid from within his mug. "I feel as though we both keep apologizing and I think it should stop. Let's just assume we're both sorry and move on. Shall we? I don't know what overcame me before. It's just, I endured a lot of from Jack over the years, and I've worked very hard to get where I am in spite of what he has or hasn't done to me. I hate to admit this, but I have certain insecurities and when it comes down to it, Jack's been the root cause of most of them. I haven't dated anyone from the office so speak, but if you must know I have had a night or two with fellow colleagues. And before you start grinning like the cheshire cat, no I am not going to give any names. There is a thing called respect, and I give it as much as I expect it."

 

Andy shrugged his shoulders and threw out his one free hand in a sign of surrender, to which she gave a relieved smile. "Hey, no sweat off my back. Good to know you're not a prude, Raydor, and that the rumors don't hold up." He gave a boyish grin as she playfully slapped his forearm in reply. "No, but seriously. Would you ever consider dating a fellow officer, or do you prefer to keep it between the sheets?" He wagged his eyebrows in a joking manner and waited for her reply.

 

"Why? Are you interested, Lieutenant?" 

 

"What! I was just asking, Sharon." He took the empty mug from her hands, and rose from the couch. Carrying them to the sink, he called back to her. "If we keep drinking this stuff, I won't need that rain to float away on. I'm not as young as I used to be."

 

"Have you ever dated anyone in the department before?" Sharon's voice was an octave higher than usual, and he noticed she cleared her throat to avoid his bringing attention to it.

 

"Me? Nah, I've never dated or slept with anyone in the police department. Things can get a little sticky if it all goes south, but then I don't have to tell you that. I mean I've been with a few of the lawyers from the DA's office, but that doesn't really count. At least it doesn't in my book." 

 

"Hmm," she hummed in the back of her throat before laying her head on the back of the couch. She removed her glasses and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

 

"Was that so unbelievable it gave you a headache?"

 

"No, I think the rain has given me one. It does that every time, although we get so little around here I almost welcome them. Almost."

 

"Come here," he guided her to pivot in her current spot. He carefully took her head in his hands and guided it down toward his chest. Sharon opened her eyes just then, unsure as to where this was leading. She worried in light of the conversation in the last few minutes that Andy was expecting more than she was willing to give. "Calm down, I'm not trying to take advantage of you. I'm trying to help you feel better. Now trust me, and lean yourself against me." She knew he was being truthful so she eased herself back. Her shoulders skimmed his chest before making their way onto his lap. Her head lay firmly between his hands where his fingers began massaging her in small, concise circles. She felt her body relax and her breathing slow as he eased her anxiety and calmed away the stress. "Tell me about your kids. I heard you say something about them last Christmas, but I've not seen them in years. I think they were barely teenagers last time I laid eyes on them."

 

His voice vibrated through her body, sending more waves of zen throughout her being. She cooed softly as his hands deftly made strides along her neck. "Emily recently finished up college. She has a good chance of being taken on by the New York City Ballet. In fact, she's already made it through the first two rounds of auditions. I really couldn't be more proud of her if I tried. She's worked so hard for years to get where she is, and I know she's excited with how it's paying off." She paused to relish in the magic of his hands as they slid across her shoulders, back up her neck, and into her hair where he pulled slightly to relieve the tension built up under the surface. She let out a soft moan as he found that she reacted positively to both hands tugging at the roots of her hair. He shifted uncomfortably beneath her and she made to sit up. When he pushed her back down, she was encouraged to continue speaking.

 

"Ricky is in his second year of college but I'm beginning to wonder if he will finish or not. He has a good friend that wants to start a tech company with him. I've asked him to wait until he graduates, but I think he is feeling the need to start right away or he will lose the opportunity. I know he feels impulsive now, but I don't want it to be in vain. I suppose as his mother I just worry more than he would like. I hope that if he does leave to pursue this avenue, he will still finish out his college degree through correspondence or something of that nature. Am I hoping for too much? I probably sound silly."

 

"You sound like a mom that wants what's best for her children. You love them dearly, that much is obvious. I can hear it in your voice. It changed when you started talking about them. It was a side of you I don't think I've ever seen or heard before."

 

"Is that a good or a bad thing? You sound a bit amazed."

 

"I guess I am. I mean, I know you're this whole other person than we see in the office, it's just hard to see I guess. You're so wrapped and shroud in your Darth persona that we can't see the forest for the trees." Sharon's neck became tense at his words, and he realized his mistake as he replayed what he'd said in his mind. "Sharon, I didn't think. I shouldn't have called you that."

 

"I knew you all called me that, I've just never heard it said to my face. It's kind of funny really. That's truly the name you call me?"

 

"Yeah, sometimes I wait to hear the theme song playing. It never does, but when that blue trench coat of yours goes flying behind you, I swear I hear the notes in my mind. Uh, no offense, okay? I mean it's all in good fun."

 

"Mm-hmm, and I'm sure you each have nicknames for each other as well." She smiled, and he felt relieved when he realized she didn't really mind. He went back to rubbing her neck, oblivious to the fact that she'd scooted closer and had been nudging his fingers with her head in hopes that he'd resume his earlier ministrations. Time passed slowly as the rain beat down, thunder rumbled, and the fire dwindled. No words were spoken, and the only sounds between the two were those of Andy's breathing and Sharon's occasional moans when he hit a tender spot. Her eyes fluttered and he assumed she'd fallen asleep. Andy eased her down to the couch cushion and silently made his way to the fireplace. He stacked several new pieces of wood to the dying ashes in hopes to revive the warmth they desperately needed. When he turned around, it was to find a sleepy Sharon eyeing him cautiously with an unreadable look on her face. Her eyes were hooded and dark in the dim light and she was oozing sensuality.

 

"I thought you were asleep. Would you like to get in the bed? I'll take the couch."

 

"I'm not tired."

 

"Could have fooled me. In fact you did. Come on, you said yourself, we have a lot planned for tomorrow, remember?" He coaxed her into a sitting position before taking her hand. He encouraged her to stand, and when she wobbled slightly he slipped his arm around her waist before guiding her to the bathroom. "Go on, the bed'll be ready when you get done." Sharon disappeared into the bathroom, leaving the door open a crack so the light could illuminate its inner workings. Andy pulled the heavy comforter back and fluffed the pillow so she could climb in as soon as she emerged. He found he was laughing to himself yet again at the familiarity with which this night had afforded them. Although he felt more comfortable being alone in her presence than ever before, he couldn't help but wonder how he'd gotten himself here. Provenza would give him hell for it, that he was sure.

 

Sharon came up behind him and placed her hand on his upper arm. "Thank you, Andy. You didn't have to do any of this, but I really do appreciate it. You know how to spoil a girl." She slid onto the bed and her nightgown hiked up, affording him a clear view of her thigh. She slowly inched it back down, being sure to take her time, knowing full well he was watching. He coughed, clearing his throat more than he'd done in a very long time and nodded in her direction.

 

"Goodnight, Sharon. I hope you sleep well. Thanks for everything tonight." Before he knew what was happening, she grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him onto the bed with her. "Sharon, what's going on?"

 

"Andy, you have no clothing to speak of. That robe is more for show than warmth, and it makes more sense for you to lay here with me. Body heat is needed on a night like this, don't you think?" Her face was innocent, masked with a sleepy dew. He found her beguiling and the bed inviting. "Besides, I can't really feel the fire over here and this gown is made of the same stuff you have on, remember?" Her eyes fluttered, giving the illusion of being a seductress, and he found himself acquiescing to her request. 

 

"No funny business, Raydor, or I'll have to report you." He smiled and heard a vibration from deep within her throat. He found the more he heard them, the more eager he was for a repeat. Her sounds were soothing, her tone intriguing, and body warm. She sidled up next to him and laid her head on his chest while pulling the covers over them. Andy lay there for a beat, unwilling to move, unable to form a coherent thought. The more he wanted to remain aloof and detached from the situation, the more he found himself being drawn in to her intoxicating realm of possibilities. He didn't think she was doing anything intentionally, however he was realizing as the night went on, the Sharon Raydor he knew and despised was not the Sharon Raydor the rest of the world knew outside the boundaries of the LAPD.

 

Sharon's mind raced. The night wasn't really that cold, the air in the cabin felt more like a dampness than a chill, yet she continued to throw herself at the Lieutenant. She wasn't normally one to be so bold when it came to men; she'd learned to control herself long ago and place any potential romances on the back burner. Her history with Jack had made her a bit skittish when it came to dating, and truth be told she hadn't been on a proper date since she and Jack were still newlyweds. She'd had a few minor dalliances over the years, but they bore no residual feelings. She'd also found herself so racked with guilt that she'd landed in confessional each time. She'd tried desperately to uphold her marital vows, even though her husband had abandoned her and the promises he'd made before God and the priest years earlier. This with Andy Flynn felt different, it had for sometime if she was being honest with herself. Now that she was a free woman, and they were holed up in this cozy place together, she found herself thinking beyond the present and looking onward to new possibilities.

 

"Tell me about your children? I'm not sure I've ever met them, or your wife for that matter." She wasn't prying, simply continuing what they'd begun earlier. He relaxed and slid farther down the bed, aligning his head with the pillow and repositioning her closer to his heart. She hummed contentedly while brushing her fingers lightly, tickling his chest innocently while he spoke.

 

"My ex-wife. Sandra never wanted them around the station, and I can only remember one time they actually showed up. Nicole is my oldest and then there's my son Andrew Jr. Nic and Drew to me. I don't see them or speak to them as much as I'd like, but it's something I'm working on. I wasn't the greatest dad in the world when they were younger, and it's still something they struggle with. I mean I'm not that guy anymore, but that's the way they think of me. It's not something I'm proud of really, and I don't talk about it much with women. I mean, I don't keep it a secret that I'm a recovering alcoholic, it's just not always the best conversation starter, ya know." They allowed the silence to encapsulate them while the words hung in the air like a lost balloon bouncing along the ceiling.

 

"Jack was an alcoholic as well. Still is. He was rarely there for the children. He still isn't." Her voice sounded small, far away somehow. Andy squeezed her shoulders and played with the tresses of hair splayed across her back. He could hear the hurt and resignation in her voice, recognizing the same feelings and emotions Sandra had conveyed over the years toward him. His heart went out to her, knowing what he did made him feel all the more guilty. 

 

"Yea, I know about that, and I'm sorry. I mean, I'd see him at the bars from time to time back when I was still drinking. I didn't know he was an alcoholic though, I just assumed he was blowing off steam or something from a difficult case. Then again, that's what I always told myself that's what I was doing. Until I couldn't go without doing it when I was on the clock. Guess I was only fooling myself though since others eventually stepped in."

 

"I remember."

 

"Yeah, hey I'm sorry about that. I wasn't myself back then. I really didn't mean any of those things I called you or might have said. I really should have apologized to you a long time ago. I mean it's part of the steps after all. I'm ashamed I've gone this long without making peace. Sharon, can you forgive me? Oh god, I'm remembering all the slurs I spewed at you. I was an ass. How is it you didn't fire me, I should have been let go, not given a second chance." Andy was trying to sit up, he wanted to look her in the eye, let her know his words were heartfelt and not just some psychobabble he was spewing at her to get in her pants so to speak. 

 

Sharon gently pushed him back down and took a steadying breath before she spoke."It's okay Andy. I know you're not just paying lip service okay. I trust that you aren't spewing drivel to cover up some malicious behavior. You are an honorable man from what I've witnessed over the years since your recovery. You may have a temper from time to time, but I suppose that's par for the course in our line of work on occasion." She continued playing with the downy curls on his chest while he mulled her words over. 

 

"Well, I've got to say, that's not what I was expecting. I said some hurtful and inappropriate things, and the more I think about it the more that come to memory. I'm ashamed, and I deserve anything you say in return to me. It's a free ticket for you to let me have it. I won't even argue if you decided to smack me across the face. In terms of comeuppance, you should have already done it. I'm a rat, I really am."

 

"Don't be so hard on yourself. We all make mistakes in this life. We do the best we can to make them right, and that's what you just did. If I dwelled on all the things I'd been called in my career, I'd be a puddle by now. I like to think I'm a little stronger than that. Also, I've long since taken out any aggression I may or may not have felt toward you in the swimming pool and the gun range."

 

"Oh, you have a target with my face somewhere on it, huh?" Andy was feeling much lighter as he guffawed from the depths of his belly. Sharon's head bounced off his chest and she found herself joining in the chorus of laughter, thankful that the mood had once again become somewhat lighter. Although she knew with her next question that may change.

 

"Andy?"

 

"Hmm?"

 

"You never fully answered me earlier. Why were you watching me by the lake? You can't just tell me it was by accident, Andy. You've been acting odd around me for months, and I mean even before you called me to the scene of your accident first. Furthermore, why did you do that? You're always staring at me with your side eye, don't think I haven't noticed. Is there something you've been wanting to tell me perhaps?" She didn't know where all this bravado was coming from. It'd been stewing in her mind and was now bubbling over. She smiled to herself, yet felt a swarm of butterflies in her stomach at the anticipation and prospect of his reply.

 

He'd thought on several occasions over the past months that he'd been more stealthy at hiding his ogling.  He knew a few times she'd caught him, or at least he'd assumed she had when she walked away with a more pronounced effervescence to her sashay. Her emerald eyes had held him captive at more than one crime scene, and Provenza had slugged him a good one recently when he caught him daydreaming about her legs as she knelt in one of her short skirts. He didn't quite know how to broach the subject with her, or even what it was he felt when it came to Sharon Raydor. He'd spent so long despising her position and what he assumed she stood for that he'd been at odds with himself for ever looking at her twice to begin with. But the more he looked, the more he'd found he wanted to look. He wanted to know what secrets she held, at least in the bedroom. He mentally slapped himself again, not for the first time that night, for thinking unclean thoughts about her. How could he not think them now though, when he could smell and feel her so close to him. The scent of lavender was intoxicating and overpowering to his senses. He'd never cared for the smell much, but with each pass of her hand along his skin, the electricity between them amplified and set his resolve ablaze.

 

Sharon's breathing had taken on a different rhythm while his mind tumbled over one scenario after another. His hand wandered and had taken purchase just above her hip where it had precariously begun a soothing kneading and prodding. Her soft moans and hums could be felt throughout her body and his. Before he knew what he was doing, Andy grabbed her around the waist with his free hand and pulled her on top of him. Sharon wore a knowing grin; her eyes, beguiling and enchanting, urged him on. Andy's hands lifted her nightgown on their own accord as he dragged them across her back, up her neck, and through her hair. They grabbed fistfuls of copper locks, pulling and tugging her ever lower. His warm breath seduced her pulse point low on her neck as he fought for control of his faculties. His lips, feather light, caressed the underside of her jaw. Sharon's eyes rolled back as she felt the rapturous first twinges of ecstasy take hold.

 

A clatter outside was followed by a grating pounding on the door, causing both the occupants inside to jump. The glass jar of emotion they'd found them surrounded by had abruptly been shattered by the presence of an unknown entity beyond the safety of the wooden barricade. "Do you want me to answer it?" Andy whispered in a raspy voice.

 

Sharon crawled off him and secured a blanket about her shoulders. She unsheathed her gun from its holster on the counter and loudly whispered bac, "I'm a big girl, Andy, but depending who's on the other side of that thing, you may want to hide in the bathroom. That way neither of us has to do any explaining." She waited on bated breath as he scrambled into the shadows before unhooking the latch. She let out an audible breath when she saw the two people standing before her. "Hello Will, Brenda Leigh. What can I do for you two?" She lowered her weapon and gathered the blanket from slipping off her shoulders into a more secure coat around her.

 

Brenda's eyes went wide at the sight of the gun aimed at her head. She however didn't bat an eye even after Sharon fumbled with her makeshift covering. "Well now, Sharon. I sure hope we aren't interruptin' anything here." She looked over the Captain's shoulder to get a better view of the lodging when her eyes landed on the telltale signs of a set of men's clothing hanging by the fire. Sharon followed her line of sight and stepped onto the porch, closing the door most of the way behind her. A sliver of gold glowed through the crack and landed on the side of her face.

 

"Am I needed for something, or was there another reason you two have come calling?"

 

Will's eyes narrowed before he spoke in his usual clipped tones, "We are going around checking on everyone to ensure there are no problems. Since the storm is over, and the power has yet to come on, we've taken it upon ourselves to offer any help as necessary. You were the first stop on this journey of ours."

 

Brenda Leigh rolled her eyes at the use of such formal speak. She broke in with a brash, "Are you alone, Capt'n? I thought I heard something from inside your cabin just now." Her eyes were accusatory and relentless. Sharon stood glaring back, undeterred or moved by the pushiness at her sometimes frenemy.

 

"That was probably the fire you heard, or the bird that's made a nest by my back window, Brenda. Thank you ever so much for your concern." She knew she was being snarky, however the younger woman tended to bring that out in her. She cleared her throat, rose to her full height, and took a breath in hopes it would slow her rapidly increasing heart rate. She'd heard the same noise the other two had, but she felt it best to ignore the questioning looks aimed at her. "I'm fine here, but thank you for inquiring. I've got a fire going, and I'm just on my way to sleep."

 

"It's still early, but I can understand your reluctance at whittling the night away in any useless endeavors, Sharon. We will see you bright and early at 0800 for another round of your enlightening games. Brenda Leigh, lets go." Brenda Leigh made to protest, but Will guided her not so nonchalantly down the steps. He waved farewell to Sharon, who was still watching from the doorway. She heard a very southern accent whispering not so quietly as the pair scooted farther away.

 

"I'm tellin you Will, she's got a man in there. Dontcha wanna know who it is?"

 

Sharon cautiously closed the door behind her and jumped in pseudo fright when a hand clapped her back. "My goodness, Andy. Announce yourself before you scare the bejeezus out of someone. What in the world happened in here? I had to all but block Brenda Leigh from storming in to tear the place apart looking for a 'man', for heaven's sake."

 

"Sorry, Sharon. I wanted to hear what was being said, and I tripped over the shoes near the bathroom door. You really shouldn't leave your things lying around where people can hurt themselves like that, you know." He backed up when the Darth glare began penetrating his mind. His eyes darted back and forth as he backed away slowly. Sharon eyed his clumsy retreat and felt her resolve melt like butter. She began snickering and soon broke out into a full-on laughing jag. Andy watched in wonder as tears of joy pooled at the corners of her eyes. He was so moved by the display that he laughed right along with her. Sharon was doubled over at the waist holding her sides when giggles passed and she was able to stand erect.

 

"Come on, you're definitely stuck here tonight. Better get some sleep so you can wake up early and crawl to the tent. That is, unless you want people to know you were here with me all night. It may get you some pats on the back, but then again your partner might not forgive you if you slept with the wicked witch." She winked as she walked past him. She wrapped her hand around his bicep and pulled him along. They tucked into the awaiting bed, each on their own pillows, and settled in for sleep. The earlier mood had come to a crashing halt and neither knew how to get it back without it being awkward.

 

Andy breathed a sigh of relief. A major part of him wanted to pull her back on top of him and finish what he, they, had started. An equal part, in Provenza's voice, held him back from the brink. The voice was right, he didn't need to begin an affair with Sharon Raydor. He gave himself a mental pat on the back. Then he rolled over and saw the curvaceous figure beside him. Temptation won out, his hand caressed its way over the enticing skin before him, when he paused suddenly. A low snore emitted from the spellbinding creature and he was thrown into a forlorn trance. Nature had made the decision for him. He sullenly rolled over and chased the sandman into dreamworld.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the wait. This is just a short chapter because I haven’t been able to work on it much lately. However, I wanted to post since I had some requests. I hope you enjoy :)

  
  
  


Murder on the Highway Ch 4 

 

Andy Flynn shifted, uncomfortable from the sliver of sun reflecting through the window. It was splayed in a fragmented prism of light across his face, causing him discomfort. He tried in vain to drag himself away from the offensive perpetrator when he realized his chest felt achy, and a weight lay sprawled across it, effectively pinning him to the bed. His mind was filled with fog from a deep sleep he hadn’t remembered falling into when the previous night’s shenanigans replayed in his mind. His large hand moved of its own volition along the curvy frame that had taken up residence atop his ribcage at some point in the night. 

 

Sharon’s face was burrowed into the soft underside of his jaw and her breath was beating out an even rhythm to the pulse in his neck. Andy laughed in his mind at the sight before him as he tried in vain once more to arouse her sleeping form. He’d not intended to spend the entire night in her bed, instead meaning to retreat to the solitude of the couch. However, he’d fallen asleep much sooner than he’d anticipated, and when he’d awoken several hours before he’d decided the warmth of the woman beside him was more enticing than the loneliness of an old couch.

 

She began to stir and the feel of her skin against his made his heart race and his body react in ways he’d not prepared for. Sharon let out a soft, sleepy moan and stretched her lithe body along his side. She jumped back when she felt more than she bargained for. “Andy, I’m so sorry.”

 

“Good morning. I wondered how long you were going to sleep.” He rolled toward her, reaching out to bring her closer. A peculiar look played across his face, as he questioned her sudden reluctance to be near him.  

 

"Andy, what time is it?"

 

"Hmm? I don't know, why?" He tried once again to pull her closer, intending to quell the fire burning within. In the morning light she was even more beguiling than she was when they'd been so rudely interrupted the night before. However, she clumsily climbed over him in an attempt to disentangle herself from the quilts when her knee narrowly missed a very vital piece of anatomy. He grunted in reflex and rolled over into the fetal position. She may have missed but that didn't mean it hadn't knocked the wind out of him in return. The sheer nervousness of the situation had thrown him into a tension-filled spiral and he was breathing a ragged defeat when she finally stood over him in a concerned stance.

 

"Oh my goodness, Andy are you okay?" Sharon reached around him, trying to ease his discomfort, not realizing what she was actually grabbing for. Andy pulled away, a nervous reaction to her quick response. "Andy, oh my gosh, I am so sorry. I don't know what overcame me. Are you alright, do you need medical attention? Did I hit it on the way over?" Sharon stood pacing back and forth beside the bed awaiting any response from the man currently taking up residence in her warm bed.

 

"Why did you do that," he whimpered out in a strangled cry.

 

"It wasn't intentional, I swear! I was trying to get out of bed because, if you haven't noticed, the sun's up."

 

"Uh, yes Sharon, I noticed the sun's out. It was burning my eyes, but I couldn't avoid it because someone was invading my personal space." His voice had taken on a somewhat tetchy tone as he shot unnoticed daggers with his eyes. 

 

Sharon chose to ignore the very flustered tone of his voice, knowing full well he was still a bit taken aback by her near miss. "I am sorry about that Andy, but if you don't want everyone in camp to know you slept here last night, I suggest you get a move on. Unless, of course, you were planning on living it up in the boy's club, letting them think you bagged the most hated Captain in the department."

 

Andy swung around to face her. His face full of astonishment, brows furrowed into a gruff line, and a spattering of sweat across his upper lip. Sharon gave as good as she got with her arms tightly crossed over her chest, her top lip biting her lower lip and raised into a smirk, while a finely arched brow hovered over her sparkly green eyes. He couldn't help but laugh, the usual ire he felt at seeing her strike that pose lost in the glow emanating from her. His eyes raked her over, scanning every inch until he landed on the exposed thigh before him. Creamy and toned as he remembered it from the night before, this time even more inviting in the morning sun. He found his hand reaching out and softly stroking it, encouraging its owner to bring it nearer him. 

 

Sharon's skin crackled with electricity under the manipulation of Andy's tender touch. She felt it vibrating in the farthest reaches of her mind, along her scalp, and down her spine where it pooled in the tips of her toes, only to shoot back in rapid signals to places she hadn't bargained for. She shook with an unwarranted skittishness, the bravado from the night before having diminished in the morning light. She shook herself back to reality and snapped to attention. "Andy, we've got to get a move on! I personally don't feel like explaining to Chief Pope why you're in here." She whirled around and began yanking articles of clothing from the racks in front of the fire. She was clutching them to her chest when he approached her from behind. He placed his hand on her lower back and whispered lightly.

 

"You can relax, Sharon. I won't bite, unless you want me to." She jumped, a nervousness at being caught motivating her more and more with each passing second. The clothes dropped to the floor in a scattered pile and she began laughing in reply. Andy watched her as she bent forward to retrieve them. He couldn't help but watch, her nightgown gaping in the front afforded him a clear view. She righted herself, and stared at him wide-eyed, a small cough in her throat, and the glazed look to his eyes began to dissipate. She shoved the shirt and pants into his arms and gave him a shooing motion. He retreated to the bathroom and changed out of the flimsy bathrobe he'd worn since the night before.

 

She stood at the stove heating water for a cup of tea, having already changed into a pair of form fitting blue jeans and a three quarter sleeve v-neck sweater. She looked good and inviting, but Andy was on a mission. He knelt down by the couch and looked underneath. His muffled voice reached her ears after a moment. "Sharon, I'm missing a sock. Have you seen it?" She poured the water and set the kettle back on the burner before joining him in the search. They crawled on hands and knees looking in vain when finally she stood up and pulled him along with her.

 

"Andy, this is ridiculous. We don't have time for this and I'm most sure you have another sock in your tent. You really need to leave."

 

Andy scrunched up his face and gave the woman before him a good once over. She stood in a familiar stance, arms crossed, tension oozing from every pore, and a determined expression on her face. He would have laughed if he didn't think she'd get her gun out.

 

"Do you need help with the word immediately, Lieutenant?" He lost it when her foot began tapping and she rushed to pick up his shoes. "Let's go mister. I don't see what's so funny."

 

"Nothing really. It's just your nickname really fits you, ya know." He took the shoes and tried putting them on. "Hey, maybe you can find my other sock, huh. I mean, it's kinda weird without the other one."

 

"Yea, okay. If I find it, I'll be sure to bring it to you. Now you've got to go." She began pushing him to the door. She stopped, opened it a crack, and stuck her head out. "The coast is clear, go." She pushed him once more.

 

"I don't know what the hurry is here. I mean I could've shown you a great way to wake up instead of the present you gave me, ya know." Her response was a quiet grunt. He opened the door, but before he could take a step out, he was being pulled back in and slammed against the wall. Sharon's hands ran over his abs and up his chest, caressing him in a languid motion. Her face appeared in his line of vision, and before he knew what had overcome her, the sweet flavor of sensuous lips were on his. She teased him slowly at first, nipping his bottom lip tenderly before a full onslaught began ravaging him. He parted his lips to taste her fully when a tongue shot between his teeth and they began to wrestle for control.

 

Sharon ground her body against his, their hands and arms a tangled web. His hands weaved their way into the long tendrils of fiery hair and tugged her ever closer. She moaned softly into his mouth, sucking on his lip one last time before separating herself from him. They both gasped for air, Andy unsure as to what had just transpired. Sharon moved in once again and he mentally calculated the milliseconds it would take him to lift her and throw her back on the bed. Instead, her hand reached out and turned the knob on the door. She leaned in and whispered, "Okay, this time I mean it. You need to go."

 

Andy's mouth dropped in surprise and shock, thinking they were about to resume their earlier tryst and that he had indeed talked her into it. She stood before him, serious and stern. Her arm raised and finger pointed, indicating her statement had not been a joke. He shook his head, huffed an aggravated sigh, and departed. The sound and feel of the door whooshing closed behind him brought him back to reality.The sights and sounds before him came like a rushing wind and knocked the breath out of him. In a flurry, he rushed across the yard toward the mess hall. Voices could be heard echoing from within.

 

\---------

 

"Flynn, where the hell have you been?" Provenza snarled at his partner while eyeing his disheveled appearance. "Did you sleep with the raccoons, you look like you've had a romp in the hay but seeing as it's mostly just us here, I can't imagine who you'd been with." He noticed his partner's shifty eyes, and how he was nodding at everyone else but him. "Earth to Flynn, I asked you a question."

 

"Just forget it, would ya. I'm hungry and that food smells delicious." Andy walked away, ignoring the look of indignation on Provenza's face.

 

"What's wrong, sir? Did someone else not enjoy your chipper persona this morning either?" Julio laughed and scooped another spoonful of cheesy grits into his mouth. His shoulders shook with laughter as he poked Buzz in the side, trying to get his attention and perhaps join in the merriment.

 

"Don't get me involved. I don't feel like getting into trouble this early in the morning. Besides, Captain Raydor just walked in, and the Chief doesn't look too happy, as usual.”

 

“Cap’n Raydor, uh Sharon, it’s so good of ya to join us and all. Was starting to think we’d have to send out the old dogs to fetch this morning. Then again, Andy just joined us about 10 minutes ago himself.” Brenda gave Sharon a knowing look before sashaying toward the small group at the opposite end of the room

 

“I’m so glad I could put a smile on your face, Brenda.” Sharon’s low voice echoed back to the table and the men stared from one to the other.

 

“Hey, Andy. Provenza said you never made it to the tent last night. Who’d you find to keep warm?” Julio scooted over as the older man took a seat next to him.

 

“Mind your own business, Julio. And stop wagging your eyebrows. Why do you guys always assume something dirty happened? I got stuck in the storm, that’s all. Now eat your food and shut up.”

 

“Well you have to admit, it is strange. I mean Provenza hasn’t stopped talking about it. Your partner was worried.”

 

“I don’t believe anyone asked you, David. And stop sucking up, the chief isn’t around.” Provenza shot the detective a warning look, and turned his face once more toward his partner. “Now, Mr. Flynn, I do believe my question was, ‘Where the hell were you last night?’”

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for sticking with me :) Here is the next chapter I hope everyone has a lovely holiday!

  
  


Murder on the Highway ch 5

 

“I don’t think I can be hearing you correctly. I’ve obviously fallen and cracked my head open. I’m lying on the ground with a gaping wound and now I’m hallucinating. Is there blood everywhere? Cover me up, and keep prying eyes out of view. There is no way I can help you get out of this mess, not this time. No way, pal. It was like a dead corpse kiss wasn’t it? Her lips were cold and frozen like her heart, weren’t they? Oh for the love of God, now I can’t get that out of my head. I can smell her, she’s oozing from your pores.”

 

“Are you done yet? I swear you’re more dramatic than a woman! And if you tell anyone about any of this, I’m gonna tell them all your first name and about what happened last weekend.” Andy eyed his partner with a stern scowl as they walked toward the open field where the rest of the team was assembling for the day's activities.

 

Provenza’s face reddened and he grumped, a hefty growl from deep within his chest aimed at his partner. “Are you making this shit up? I mean did you dream it all? I’m thinking maybe you fell and hit your head at some point through the night.”

 

“Have you ever known me to make up a story when it comes to women? I don’t need to embellish my time with the ladies.”

 

“Maybe you shouldn’t tell anyone else about this, and I’ll just pretend it was all a sick joke. I think I need to throw up, and it’s not just because of that crap they called breakfast earlier. Although, I still say I can smell her.”

 

“I took a shower just before we headed this way! I know you’re getting old, but I’m sure you can remember ten minutes ago.”

 

“Hey, watch it!” Provenza stopped on the dirt track and turned toward Andy. A solemn look covered his face as he spoke. “Now you listen here, this is serious. You can’t go getting involved with the Captain. Keep your pants buckled, big boy. There are plenty of fish in the sea. Younger fish, kinder fish, fish not named Raydor. We’ll go swimming for some as soon as we get done with this God-forsaken trip.”

 

“I didn’t kiss her! She kissed me. Okay, okay,” Andy lifted his hands in mock surrender. “I admit, I would’ve done more if the Chief hadn’t shown up. I’m telling you those little heels and short skirts she wears are a tease, and everything else delivers, if you catch my drift.”

 

“I don’t want to catch your drift. Stop talking or I’m gonna throw up on your shoes, and I won’t even bat an eye. No more puppy love talk, you hear me. Just consider last night an accident and move on. You can trade partners with me. I’m sure you and the royal highness himself will get along just fine.”

 

“Hell no, I’m just fine with my partner. You’re right though, I can’t let anything more happen with Sharon. I mean it would be nice, but I know what’s practical and what isn’t. I’m not an idiot.”

 

Provenza screwed his face up and rolled his eyes at the last sentence. He began walking again and slowed his pace the nearer he got to the small crowd. This was the last place he wanted to be. He wanted to be in his warm bed with a beautiful woman and some baseball on the television. Instead Sharon Raydor’s face came into view and he outwardly cringed.

 

“Now that everyone is here, we can start today’s activities. On the ground there are several backpacks. Each group will have two bags, and they are all filled with the same items. Your bags are identical so that if you and your partner are separated, you will be able to identify them more easily based on the color of the bag. Is everyone following me so far, no ones fallen asleep yet have they?” Sharon smirked at Provenza and walked around the small circle, picking up the bags and handing them to their waiting recipients.

 

“There are lists of instructions safely tucked within the confines of your front pouch. This is a scavenger hunt, and each team has a different set of riddles slash instructions to follow. You won’t be able to copy the routes of your fellow teams, as each list will lead you to a different location where you will in turn find a specific item linked to your team’s list. Now that we all have our packs and know the rules, please keep in mind that the clock will start in exactly 30 minutes. The first team to arrive back with all the proper artifacts is the winner, and before you ask Provenza, yes there will be a prize. And no, I am not telling any of you what it is. The time limit is 24 hours, however my department practiced last weekend and they were able to finish in approximately 12 hours. Yes, I see the look of skepticism on your faces, Will and Brenda, however, rest assured, I do not know the locations of any items nor have I read any of the directions. I will be seeing them for the first time, the same as all of you, in a matter of minutes when I will be opening my bag. Now are there any questions? I do advise each of you to wear comfortable shoes and clothing, as dress attire may not be suitable for some of the terrain and locations we will be trekking through today.” Sharon’s eyes looked directly at her superior, Brenda Leigh, whose high heels were beginning to sink in the mud the last night's storm had left behind.

 

Brenda gave her a shoulder shrug and a curt nod of the head. “Oh that woman,” she mentally screamed and instead let out a low, “Thank ya so much Sharon for your insightful wisdom.” She rolled her eyes at Will, indicating they’d be having words later.

 

Julio raised his hand and began talking. "Uh, ma'am? What if we don't finish by tonight? I mean do we stop the clock or something?"

 

"No Julio, the clock will continue to countdown until the 24 hours have ended. If you choose to stop at nightfall and sleep for a bit, that is your team's call. Any other questions or concerns?"

 

"I mean what about food? I don't want to miss lunch and dinner." Russell looked toward the others faces and saw agreement in their eyes.

 

"Yeah, Sharon. I can't imagine you'd want weak and hungry players on the field." Gabriel, sarcasm dripping with each word, rolled his eyes and hooked his thumb at the man beside him in a mock gesture. Russell, not seeing the display, assumed the smattering of laughter around him was aimed toward Sharon and joined in which only made the others laugh more openly.

 

Sharon, a slight grin on her own face, reassured them with her words. "Rest assured everyone that you may eat in the mess hall if you so choose. However, if you look in one of your bags, you will find prepared food in containers. Nothing needs refrigerating or reheating, so if you decide you want your team to come in first and that you have no time to spare, you can simply eat on the run. So if there are no further questions, I suggest you all look through your bags and make a game plan with your partner. We have about 20 minutes now before the official time starts. Good luck to each of you! One last thing, please remember this is an activity for the team, don't slack off and allow one person to do all the work while the other counts down the time."

 

Several pairs of eyes rolled so hard they could have caused a migraine for their owners, but Sharon ignored each one and made her way to Andy who was holding up their brightly colored yellow backpacks. She reached into her pocket and extracted something, holding it tightly in her fist.

 

Provenza had been eyeing Andy for most of what he had considered to be a boring speech by Sharon. He'd noticed the ridiculous grin on his face each time she'd passed in front of him.  His partner had it bad for the wicked witch, and it disgusted him greatly. He watched, through beaded eyes, as she pulled what appeared to be a sock from her jacket pocket and place it into Andy's waiting hand. They burst into laughter and he felt the bile rise in his throat. He turned away unable to take in one moment more of the flirty pair, and was met with a bewildered look on his partners face.

 

Pope was holding his black backpack by its strap while trying to juggle several other items in his opposite hand. A rope, a flashlight, and what appeared to be a rather large piece of tinfoil fell with a clatter to the ground. He looked toward Provenza, " Well can you pick those up?"

 

"No, bad back," he motioned to his lower back and shrugged his shoulder.

 

"Well you might want to figure out a way to ease your back pain over the next 24 hours because I am not doing all this myself." Pope bent down to retrieve the items and began haphazardly shoving them back in, already over the day's building exercise. He felt a small bottle being pushed into his hand as he righted himself.

 

"Yes, Sir! I already took my sip and am headed to recovery. You better take yours because there is no way I'm doing any heavy lifting, Sir." Provenza enunciated the last word with enthusiasm. He grinned heartily when Will Pope tilted his head back and took a swig from the airplane bottle tightly grasped in his palm.

 

"You don't tell a soul about that, you hear me?" His eyes were sharp and focused, threatening in their ferocity.

 

"Tell what?" Provenza's eyes were wild, a bit of glaze starting to settle in. If this was how the weekend was going to play out, he'd need to make sure he didn't remember any of it come Monday.

 

"Good man, good man." Pope gathered their bags and the two walked toward the living area to gather any remaining items they felt they may need. Not bothering to wish anyone good luck or impart any words of wisdom, they shuffled off at the fastest pace Provenza's feet could go.

 

####

 

"Have you ever heard Captain Raydor laugh so loudly? Or at all for that matter?" Brenda Leigh had a disapproving look on her face as she watched her sometimes nemesis laugh it up with her Lieutenant.

 

"I'm sorry, Chief, what was that?" Buzz craned his head toward her in hopes to hear what she was saying more clearly. He'd been digging through their bags in search of their elusive clue sheet.

 

"Oh nothing, Buzz I was just thinking out loud. Did you find those papers yet? I'm gonna need to change clothes apparently, and I don't want to be falling behind everyone else. As a matter of fact, I think between the two of us, we should be able to zip right through this thing well before the other teams."

 

Gabriel chimed in, "The rest of you should probably give up now. I've got Mike on my team, and we all know if anyone is gonna win, it's him. So stand back and watch how it's really done."

 

"Well thank you for that charming and dare I say enlightening little speech you've given, David. But I have to inform you that you are indeed incorrect, and Buzzy and I will be winnin this here little contest. Or team buildin activity or whatever that woman wants to call it." Her voice was cool, not unlike any other time, as she finished her sentence off with an all too sweet smile and condescending nod.

 

"I don't know Chief, I'm pretty sure I've got the secret weapon standing right over there. You see, Taylor just acts confused and uninterested, ma'am. He confided in me that he has the wherewithal to take you all down. His words not mine ma'am." Julio bent forward in a conspiratorial stance.

 

David disguised his laughter and aimed his voice toward Russell. "Pretty backpack there, Russell. We'll be able to see you nice and clear in that thing."

 

"Very funny David. My bag may be bright pink, but yours isn't much better with those princess designs across the top." He affected his best condescending look before rifling through his bag's contents once more. "Julio, I suggest you stop fiddling with your little friends and come work on our strategy."

 

"Oh yes, Sir. Right away, Sir." Julio's shoulders shook with force as he tried in vain to hide the laughter bubbling up from his gut. "Don't worry Russell, we've got this in the bag." He held up the pink bag for the others to see.

 

David shook his head in disapproval, held his bag a little higher, and shouted toward the two men. "For your information, Russell," he spat the man's name out as though it was poison. "These are not princess designs. This is a rainbow." He lowered the pale blue bag with the emboldened graphic on it, unsure as to whether or not his small outburst had been a strike in his favor or not. "Come on Tao, we need to get ready to go. I need to change into my tennis shoes." The two men walked towards the tent they shared, talking strategy along the way.

 

"Come on. Buzzy. You can finish your little inventory of those bags outside my cabin while I change." The man sheepishly followed after his partner, carrying both bags with him as she sashayed across the field, leaving the final two teams behind.

 

Russell hadn't given another thought to the others after Julio had joined his side. They both agreed the bags were in order and that they'd not needed anything else that what they found within. They set off for the nearest picnic bench to read over their lists of directions while they waited for the final minutes to countdown before the race finally began.

 

####

 

"You think that's funny, do you?" Andy was watching as Sharon laughed loudly for the entire group to hear. He'd seen his partner watching him and knew full well that he'd witnessed the exchange. He'd not told Provenza everything that had transpired within the cabin walls, but he had made mention of the missing sock and how Sharon hadn't seemed too concerned with it. Now, seeing her eyes dance with childish wonder, he couldn't help but question whether or not she had planned this all along. He discreetly stuffed the sock into the pocket of his jeans and flashed his boyish grin. "Sharon?"

 

A snort escaped her lips which set her on another course of laughter which took several minutes to quell. "Andy, I'm sorry but the look on your face was priceless. Don't worry, no one saw anything and they are all too busy to hear what we are saying. I suppose we'd better get started or we will be in last place before we even begin."  She slipped her bright yellow bag over her shoulders and motioned for him to do the same. "I'll look in yours and let you know what's in it and you can do the same with mine when I finish. Does that sound like a good idea?"

 

He complied and spun her around in order to slide the zipper open. He located the list from the front pouch and handed it to her to read while he counted off the contents of the bag. When he was done she reciprocated the his motions and finished by removing the piece of paper from his front pouch as well. They stood, concentrating on the papers before them as the movements of the other teams went unnoticed.

 

"Looks pretty straight forward to me, don't you think?" Sharon folded her paper up and looked expectantly at her partner. A flash of the previous night zoomed before her eyes when a ray of sun played across his face. She was reminded of the firelight dancing off his skin and how they both had seemed to glow in it. She shook her head and flitted her eyelids open and closed to banish the thought.

 

"Are you okay Sharon? You looked a little lost there for a second." Andy's face was contorted into a curious position as he gave his partner for the day a good looking over. She was still wearing the form fitted jeans and the vibrant red sweater from the morning. She had topped it with a black leather jacket and slid on a pair of black hiking boots. He couldn't get over the woman standing in front of him, and before he knew it his mind was transported to a warm bed. Limbs tangled, the scent of lavender wafting in the air, and the warmth of this woman beside him.

 

The beeping of a watch squawked in the vicinity and he huffed in disappointment as the dream faded away. "Okay everyone, the clock has officially started. Good luck to you all!" Sharon's voice boomed loudly across the field and reached those farthest away. She grabbed Andy's hand and with a slight squeal of joy, she dragged him behind her toward the treeline in search of their first clue.


End file.
